


The Howling

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Sort of a drabble, inspired by a video on tumblr





	The Howling

The repeated sound of howling followed by another’s pitiful attempt at howling woke ADA Alexandra Cabot from what had been a deep and restful sleep.

_What the fuck is that God awful racket?_

Reaching out to nudge her lover to check out the noise she realized that the other side of the bed was both empty and cold, she donned a pajama shirt and went in search of her missing bed mate.

Sat on the floor holding the newest addition to their family was Detective Olivia Benson.

Watching the nearly 40 year old woman holding a tiny malamute puppy trying to teach it to howl was enough to make her fall in love all over again.

“Come on, Cagney, you can do this, try one more time. Ooooowwwoooooooo.”

The little puppy leaned her head back and gave a spirited but not altogether successful attempt to mimic her human.

The name had caused quite a heated debate in the Cabot Benson household, but the one thing they both had in common was their love for Detective Christine Cagney from the 80s tv show. It was their shared guilty pleasure. 

The tenderness with which Liv held the dog, and her attentive pleasure in their shared time made Alex think ahead to days filled with their children, she had yet to broach the topic with Liv, but she knew from her interactions with child victims that her compassion and love really knew no bounds. She could hardly wait, but a little gentle ribbing of the detective’s own howls had to come first.


End file.
